Abyss of Life (Super Hero Taisen Mermaid)
Abyss of Life is the 3rd arc in the Super Hero Taisen Mermaid manga. Plot The quest for the Sea Stones continue as the 2nd Sea Stone is in the kingdom of Cerulean. Characters Banpresto Originals Atlantis *Mitsuyoshi Inoue - Green Mermaid tail *Hikari Inoue - Blue Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Musashi Inoue - Black mermaid tail *Rina Inoue - Blue mermaid tail with Purple seashell bra *Aoi Fennec - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Atlantis Royal Guard **Guntiver the Arctic Mer-Wolf - Red mermaid tail **Augustus the Polar Mer-Bear - Blue mermaid tail **Erma Ermine - Orange mermaid tail with pink seashell bra **Flip Mer-Penguin - Black mermaid tail **Sealia Mer-Dog - Purple mermaid tail with white seashell bra **Echo the Dolphin - Purple mermaid tail with green seashell bra **Coral Otter - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra **Spike the Mer-Porcupine - Orange Mermaid tail **Sonar Inoue - Black mermaid tail with green fins at the end and pink seashell bra **Trevor Burrow - Purple mermaid tail **Mike Otter - Blue mermaid tail Phanagoria *Nagumo Ichitaka - Red Mer-Raccoon tail Yonaguni *Kitsune Bikuni - Purple mer-fox tail and matching seashell bra *Mari Bikuni - Green mer-fox tail with purple fins and purple seashell bra *Finn Bikuni - Purple mer-fox tail Egg Boss *Clove the Pronghorn - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Cassia the Pronghorn - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Thunderbolt the Chinchilla - Purple mermaid tail with red seashell bra *Speedy - White mermaid tail *Mordred Hood - Black mermaid tail *Conquering Storm - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Maw the Thylacine - Yellow mermaid tail *The Shell Breaker Pirates **Ren Otter - Blue Mermaid tail **Abyss the Squid - Green Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra **Opal the Mer-Fox - Yellow Mermaid tail with black seashell bra **Dive the Mer-Lemming - Purple Mermaid tail **Ryan the Mer-Bird - Black Mermaid tail **Blade the Shark - Red Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra **Fiona Fox - Black mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Cartoon Network Looney Tunes *Pepé Le Pew - Black and white mer-shunk tail *Penelope Pussycat - Black mer-cat tail with matching seashell bra Gonzo 18if *Katsumi Kanzaki - Black mer-cat tail *Yurina Kanzaki - Pink mer-cat tail with seashell bra *Hanako Sumitomo - Blue mermaid tail with pink seashell bra Nintendo Pokemon *Misty/Kasumi - Green mermaid tail with pink seashell bra *May/Haruka - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Dawn/Hikari - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Misty/Kasumi's Staryu *Misty/Kasumi's Starmie *Misty/Kasumi's Goldeen *Misty/Kasumi's Psyduck *Misty/Kasumi's Politoed *Misty/Kasumi's Corsola *Misty/Kasumi's Azurill *Misty/Kasumi's Luvdisc *Misty/Kasumi's Horsea *May/Haruka's Squirtle *Dawn/Hikari's Piplup *Dawm/Hikari's Buizel Sega Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose - Pink mermaid tail with matching seashell bra (Image only) Sunrise Love Live Sunshine *Chika Takami - Orange mermaid tail with matching bra *You Watanabe - Blue mermaid tail with matching bra *Riko Sakurauchi - Purple mermaid tail with matching bra *Ruby Kurosawa - Pink mermaid tail with matching bra *Hanamaru Kunikida - Orange mermaid tail with matching bra *Yoshiko Tsushima - Blue mermaid tail with matching bra Quotes *Mordred: Does it seem unjust for anyone with the fact that some of the more stronger Egg Bosses going back to work yet we're still underwater finding stones? *Cassie: Well it is Eggman's orders. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Manga